Te Amare
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer song ficc espero que les guste! este va especialememte de regalo de cumpleaños para yukieirisama esepero que de verdad te guste chica :P


Ese es mi primer song ficc así que no esperen mucho :P además de que mi imaginación sigue toda descuajeringada y no da para mucho, pero quería hacerlo porque es un regalo de cumpleaños, Tamara se que aun no nos conocemos mucho pero te consideró una buena amiga chica ya esta envejeciendo _**Feliz Cumpleaños niña**_

_**TE AMARE: MIGUEL BOSE**_

_Con la paz de las montañas, te amaré_

_Con locura y equilibrio, te amare_

Y es que aun no puedo concentrarme…. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas, una y otra vez, y tan solo logro que tú aparezcas en mis pensamientos, no logro controlarlo, por más que lo deseo, en este preciso momento debería de estar pensando en una manera de exterminarte, porque lo mereces, por haberte interpuesto en mi camino…Y sin embargo no puedo…

_Con la rabia de mis años_

_Como me enseñaste a hacer_

_Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré_

Cierro los ojos y lo único que logro ver es tu figura, tan sombría y perturbarte, tu mirada fija todo el tiempo en mi a sabiendas de que soy tu sospechoso numero 1, desde el principio fuimos enemigos, sin que yo lo quisiera te viste involucrado en mi vida… tanto que cada vez llegue a amarte mas y mas

_En secreto y en silencio, te amar_

_Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amare_

Nadie debe de saberlo… nadie…ni siquiera tu, podría exponerme, podría perderlo todo en el más mínimo error, podría perderme a mi mismo entregándome a este sentimiento, por eso es que debe permanecer como un secreto, mió y tan solo mió….

_En lo falso y en lo cierto_

_Con el corazón abierto_

_Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré_

Me siento solo en mi habitación de la torre que mandaste construir con el solo fin de atraparme, mi pobre e iluso, ¿en verdad crees que vas a poder vencerme? Tengo poder sobre tu vida, si tan solo pudiera terminar de escupirte por completo, cada detalle tuyo, cada centímetro de tu mente…. De tu cuerpo

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_Como no está permitido_

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_Como nunca se ha sabido_

Me encadenaste a ti, como si supieras que quería estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, como si leyeras mis pensamientos así como puedo leer los tuyos, se lo que estas pensando a cada momento, y la mayor parte de tu tiempo lo ocupas pensando en mi, ya sea como el joven emprendedor que te esta ayudando… o como el asesino que soy

_Por que así lo he decidido… te amaré_

_Por ponerte algún ejemplo, te diré_

_Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amaré_

_Con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder_

_Con defectos y manías… te amaré_

No soportarías perder, por eso te aferras a tu idea de que soy ese asesino que buscas, una parte de mi desearía no serlo, una parte de mi desearía ser tan solo un chico, un chico que pudriese decirte todo lo que siente por ti… y la parte de que no quiere dejar de serlo ya no es porque me agrade aplicar la justicia, sino, porque de no ser yo el asesino que buscas jamás hubieras fija tus ojos en mi…ahora te veo allí sentado, disfrutando tus dulces y pensando en la sola idea de cómo puedes comprobar tus teorías y así salir victorioso

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_Por que fuiste algo importante_

_Te amaré, te amaré_

Recupere mi poder sobre de ti… por fin recupere el arma con la que puedo eliminarte… pero ya no quiero eliminarte, quiero que estemos juntos hasta la eternidad… no quiero perderte… un impulso quiere decirte la verdad, que yo soy ese asesino, que tenias la razón… siempre la tuviste… siempre la tendrás. Pero un problema se presenta, tus archivos han sido borrados, tu fiel asistente a muerto, y ambos, tu y yo… sabemos que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que sigas tu… el miedo me invade a mi también, no quiero perderte… no quiero de veras que no quiero

_Cuando ya no estés presente_

_Seguirás siendo costumbre_

_Y te amaré_

Sueltas la cuchara mientras te desplomas, mi alma se va al igual que la tuya, todo este tiempo había estado evitando este momento, esta fracción de momento que parece eterna, "ryuuzaki" grito mientras corro a socorrerte para que no te impactes en el suelo, no quiero perderte, solo me repito eso…ese estupido Shinigami, las lagrima se juntan en mi pecho pero no puedo llorar, el asesino me lo impide, mientras tu alma se apaga ese terrible mal vuelve a apoderes de mi, se que se alegrara de verte fuera de su camino, quizá no seas el único que muera esta noche, también Light Yagami… dando paso tan solo a Kira

_Al caer de cada noche esperaré_

_A que seas luna llena y te amaré_

_Y aunque queden pocos restos_

_En señal de lo que fue_

_Seguirás cerca y muy dentro_

_Te amaré_

Nuestro final esta cerca querido niño, y me duele tanto… me agacho tan solo un poco para que en tu ultimo aliento puedas oírme, "te amo L" susurro tan bajo que nadie más puede captarlo , tan solo tu, pareces feliz en tus últimos momentos… no quiero que anda arruine esa ultima gota de felicidad… pero algo la arruina, el asesino se apodera por completo de mi, y te sonríe lleno de crueldad y frialdad, y es lo ultimo que vez, lo _ultimo que piensas… tenias razón, yo era Kira…._

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_A golpe de recuerdo_

_Te amaré, te amaré_

_Hasta el último momento_

_A pesar de todo siempre..._

_Te amaré_

Cierras los ojos en tu último instante, la llama que existía en ti se apaga… y también se apaga la luz de Light, dos amantes en secreto que nunca pudieron estar juntos, eso éramos L, ahora entiendo que tu también me amabas, por eso una parte de ti se negaba a aceptar la verdad… la verdad de la maldad que anidaba en mi interior… cierro los ojos disfrutando tu cuerpo que pierde calidez con rapidez, yo también estoy apuntó de sucumbir… sin ti a mi lado solo queda lugar para el asesino…


End file.
